


A New Outfit

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Series: Marichat May 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, F/M, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: Written for Day 23: Tuxedo Chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A New Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a story, more playful banter between these two! Hope you like it! ^-^

“There is no way you could pull it off,” Marinette taunted.

“You underestimate me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Really? Because last time I checked, tuxedos were for gentlemen, and you’re…”

“A dashingly handsome cat? Your favorite superhero?” Chat leaned closer, a teasing smirk on his lips. “I can see it in your eyes, princess.”

Marinette pushed on his chest so he was forced to step away. “You only see what you want to see.”

He laughed. “If you’re talking about how good I’ll look in a suit… well, you’re right.”

She crossed her arms. “You can’t see yourself in a suit. Especially when your Miraculous won’t give you one.”

“Ah, but you can draw me.” Chat spoke in a singsong voice. “What about it?”

Her eyes flitted to his outfit. For a moment, she imagined the tight spandex exchanged with a black suit. She had no doubt the look could fit him. After all, he managed to pull off the superhero look, so why not something more classic?

Marinette’s cheeks reddened as she realized the weight of her thoughts. She cleared her throat, but didn’t dare to meet Chat’s eyes.

“What’s the point to that?”

He lay a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll get my sincerest gratitude. And maybe even a kiss!”

She rolled her eyes. “Tempting offer, but no.”

Chat narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you’re in love with me? You seem especially resistant to my charm.”

Marinette’s voice rose. “Of course I am, Chat! After all, how could I not be completely in love with Paris’s most handsome superhero?”

He puffed his chest. “You’re right. I _am_ irresistible.”

Marinette held back a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
